riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Oliveri
Nick Oliveri is a multi-instrumentalist, singer and songwriter from Los Angeles, California. Oliveri is best known for his tenures as a founding member of Kyuss, a long-standing member of The Dwarves and his role in the early years of Queens of the Stone Age. However his career goes much further beyond with involvement in a host of other bands along with his own Mondo Generator and solo endeavors, overall a musical career spanning well over thirty years in a wide range of sounds from stoner rock to alternative to metal to hardcore punk. Oliveri is also known for his energetic, punk rock demeanor along with occasionally performing in the nude. Biography Early life and Kyuss (1987 - 1992) Nick Steven Oliveri was born in Los Angeles on 21 October 1971, and was then raised in Palm Springs at the age of 11. His first instrument was a guitar but he later moved to bass. His major influences were Kiss, Black Sabbath, Ramones, Rush and Van Halen. Oliveri was described as having a Spicoli-like lifestyle growing up in his youth.Revolver Magazine Oliveri's first band that he'd be in would be Katzenjammer along with drummer Brant Bjork, guitarist Josh Homme and bassist Chris Cockrell. Initially Oliveri played guitar and vocals with Katzenjammer, whom only played a couple parties. John Garcia would eventually join up as a vocalist as the band would shift in tone, eventually becoming Sons of Kyuss and later Kyuss. By the time the band changed their name Oliveri would re-join as bassist. Notably the band was cited as the first Palm Desert band to perform in Los Angeles and that the band's first tour of any kind was with the Dwarves, according to Oliveri. Oliveri would contribute to the majority of Kyuss' first studio album Wretch, released 23 September 1991. The band would record a second album in early 1992, ultimately seeing the release of Blues For The Red Sun on 30 June 1992. However after the recording of the album was finished, Oliveri had amicably left the band due to personal issues and his own musical direction shifting.Louder Sound Blag Dahlia and Dwarves (1993 - Present) According to Oliveri he had first met Blag Dahlia at a Dwarves show he attended with Brant Bjork. He would cite that Blag Dahlia would punch him in the face and when Oliveri responded, he'd knock over the drums and end the show. This would lead to the two becoming friends and eventually working together as Oliveri had already been a fan and taken interest in faster, more aggressive music. His first contributions in collaborating with Dahlia would be sometime in 1994 with the Blag Dahlia solo single Let's Take a Ride, released via Sympathy For The Record Industry. Oliveri (Under his alias Rex Everything) would contribute bass and guitar to several Blag Dahlia solo recordings released between 1994 and 1996. His first appearance on a Dwarves release would be the Split 7" We Must Have Blood / Surfing The Intercourse Barn released via Man's Ruin Records. By 1996 he would be a recurring bassist for The Dwarves, often playing with them in between other projects. Oliveri also adopted the "Rex Everything" moniker after shattering a vase over a former Dwarves bassist's house, upon which he replied to Oliveri with "Rex Everything". The nickname "Rex" was originally given to Oliveri by Blag Dahlia, but a last name, which became Everything, was needed to go along with it.Consequence of Sound Oliveri's debut with The Dwarves would be the 1997 album The Dwarves Are Young And Good Looking, released via Epitaph. This would lead the band to touring the United States and Europe in support of the album throughout 1997 and 1998. In 2000 Oliveri would contribute bass, songwriting and vocals to the band's next record The Dwarves Come Clean and the 2001 follow-up How To Win Friends and Influence People, the name of the album taken from a self-help novel by Dale Carnegie. Around this time the Dwarves would tour with the likes of Motorhead and High on Fire among others. Oliveri would also contribute to 2004's The Dwarves Must Die, considered to be a return to form to the band's offensive, shock-rock roots. The band would largely tour Europe and Japan over the next year, with Oliveri's main projects at the time being Mondo Generator and The Dwarves.Last.fm Notably around this time Dahlia was assaulted by Josh Homme of QOTSA before a Dwarves show in Los Angeles in 2004, which saw Homme placed on summary probation for thirty-six months.Rolling Stone, Rolling Stone, November 11, 2004Rolling Stone, Rolling Stone, June 10, 2005To date Oliveri has contributed to three more studio albums with the band (2011's The Dwarves Are Born Again, 2014's The Dwarves Invented Rock & Roll and 2018's Take Back The Night) and remains one of the key performers and contributors to the band as many members have come and gone over the years. Mondo Generator (1997 - Present) For further details, feel free to view the band page on Mondo Generator. Around 1997 Nick Oliveri would re-locate to Austin, Texas and form a new band with Brent Malkus (nicknamed "Burnt Mattress") and Rob Oswald (Karma To Burn, Nebula; nicknamed Up N. Syder) christened Mondo Generator. Named after a song Oliveri wrote and sang vocals on Blues For The Red Sun. Mondo would initially be formed as a solo/side project in between the other bands Oliveri would be involved in. This initial lineup would record two demos, a split 7" and a studio album along with a handful of shows in the Texas area, at least one known in support of Fu Manchu.Setlist.fm Around this time Mondo Generator would work on a debut studio album. Along with the trio, Oliveri would invite his former Kyuss bandmates Josh Homme, John Garcia, Brant Bjork and Chris Goss to all contribute to the record in separate sessions. These recordings would sit dormant for three years due to Oliveri's full-time commitments to Queens of the Stone Age. QotSA would perform many of the band's songs to build anticipation for the record and "13th Floor" would be re-worked as "Tension Head" for QotSA's second album Rated R. About a month after Rated R's release, Cocaine Rodeo finally saw it's release on 18 July 2000 on Southern Lord Records to positive reviews among critics and the desert rock scene. The band gained a cult status among devoted fans of QotSA despite minimal support of the album in terms of live performances. Mondo Generator would go dormant for a time due to Oliveri's commitments with Queens. Mondo Generator would find a new lineup in 2002 (With Dave Catching, Molly McGuire and Brant Bjork) and begin work on a new album building towards a proper tour under the Mondo Generator name. Mondo Generator would go into 2003 performing a short string of dates with Melvins, Tomahawk and Skeleton Key along with a special set with the FantomasMelvins Big Band and Battles. On 4 July 2003 the band released their second album A Drug Problem That Never Existed on Ipecac Records and Rekords Rekords. Mondo Generator would tour for roughly three months in support of the album. By the next year Oliveri would be fired from Queens of The Stone Age and Mondo Generator would become his full-time project, the first release after his departure being III The EP. The band would tour Europe in 2004 in support of the EP and Oliveri's first solo album Demolition Day, sharing the stage with Mark Lanegan's Band along with Brant Bjork's solo band. On 21 July 2004, during the summer tour to promote the disc, Oliveri physically assaulted a sound crew member of the South German night club Canapé (Trossingen) after complaining about his sound through a few songs during the band's set.Laut.deWebalice.it The other members of the band were furious and left Oliveri behind and returned to the United States, effectively cancelling the remainder of the tour (Though Oliveri would finish out the remaining dates solo). In 2005, Oliveri once again toured Europe frequently, opening for such bands as Motörhead and playing alongside and on stage as a member of Dwarves. Oliveri also recruited UK band Winnebago Deal's Ben Perrier and Ben Thomas to join Mondo Generator on tour. They were frequently dubbed "Winnebago Generator" by fans and even themselves. The three-piece entered Dave Grohl's Studio 606 in Los Angeles in December 2005 to begin work on the next Mondo Generator album. Oliveri also hired on several friends from his hometown to record parts of the record, which was co-produced by Nick Raskulinecz and Oliveri. In July 2006 it was reported that recent members (at the time) Perrier and Thomas had exited the band under unknown circumstances. Oliveri then renamed his band "Nick Oliveri and the Mondo Generator" and signed to Mother Tongue Records, who released the new album, Dead Planet: SonicSlowMotionTrails in the UK and Europe in September 2006. Touring members of the band at that time include Ian Taylor on guitar, and Hoss, former drummer who recently rejoined the band after leaving in early 2007 to join The Exies. Mondo Generator would perform on OzzFest for four dates before dropping off the tour due to a lack of pay. The next year circa August Mondo Generator would tour Australia for the first time, with a tour EP composed in support. On 6 April 2010, it was announced their fourth full-length album would be entitled Time to Destroy with a release date slated for July/August (Though this album would be delayed). The first single, "Dog Food" will be released May 21, 2010, and features Dave Grohl (Foo Fighters, Nirvana, Them Crooked Vultures), Happy Tom (Turbonegro), and The Fresh Prince of Darkness (The Dwarves). The band begun a world tour in Australia in May, hitting Europe in June and July, and the United States in August with Tweak Bird and One-Eyed Doll. The band would take a brief hiatus with Oliveri committing to Kyuss Lives! (Later Vista Chino). However it wouldn't be until 2012 when the fourth album, now titled Hell Comes To Your Heart, would see it's release. A tour in support of the record would be alongside Clutch, Saviours and Wino. In 2015, Mondo Generator went through a line-up change, with Ian Taylor and Hoss Wright departing, and Jeff Bowman joining full-time on drums. The power trio of Oliveri, Pygmie and Bowman that was Nick Oliveri's Uncontrollable was now formed as Mondo Generator. In October, Mondo embarked on a month-long United States tour, with supporting act Peter Pan Speed Rock from the Netherlands. To date Mondo Generator remain active as a regular touring act, having in recent years shared the stage with the likes of Yawning Man and Church of Misery among others. Heavy Psych Sounds would release a "Best-Of" compilation in 2016 as a fifth album is in development, currently set for an early 2020 release. On 11 October 2019 it would be announced that Mondo Generator had officially signed with Heavy Psych Sounds and is set to release two albums: A brand new studio album recorded in 2019 and a previously unreleased album recorded in 2010. Queens of The Stone Age (1998 - 2004) For further details, feel free to visit Riffipedia's page on Queens of the Stone Age. Oliveri would be approached by Josh Homme and Alfredo Hernandez to join a new band that they had formed in 1997 known as Queens of the Stone Age, when Homme visited Oliveri in Austin for a Mondo Generator gig. Upon further talks, Oliveri would call the two expressing interest in joining the band (This voicemail can be heard at the end of the band's eponymous debut record) and would join as bassist in support of the band's first tours, initially comprising the group entirely of former Kyuss members.Louder Sound His first known appearance in studio with the band would be the song "Infinity" which appeared on the soundtrack to Heavy Metal 2000. On 6 June 2000, Rated R would see it's release, featuring bass, songwriting and vocal contributions by Oliveri. Queens of the Stone Age would tour heavily in support of the record as they gained further success and popularity, notably even performing a handful of Mondo Generator songs to promote the band's debut album Cocaine Rodeo. Two years later on 27 August 2002 the band would release their third album Songs For The Deaf. Featuring Dave Grohl on drums and hit singles in "No One Knows" and "Go With The Flow", Songs... would be a major success for the band, attaining a RIAA Gold certification and nearly even a Platinum one with sales of over 900,000 copies in the United States. One million copies were sold in Europe, earning the band a platinum certification from the International Federation of the Phonographic Industry in 2008. Queens of The Stone Age would go on an extensive world tour in support of Songs For The Deaf, performing over 250 shows in a span of two years. However after a short Australian tour in January 2004, Oliveri would be fired from the band with his last full performance with the band on 11 January at Metro City Concert Club in Perth, Australia.Setlist.fm Oliveri's firing from the band was speculated to have stemmed from aggressive treatment of the band's fans, later being accusations of possible abuse to his girlfriend. Oliveri has said to have come to the conclusion himself that during a sound check at a show in Spain in 2003 he acted too aggressively to Josh Homme over his relationship with then-girlfriend Brody Dalle after getting too drunk on wine, raising tension between the two.Antiquiet on YouTube Although at the time he would be concentrating solely on Mondo Generator and Dwarves, when asked about Queens in a September 2006 interview with The Skinny Oliveri stated "I feel that Queens is something I can contribute to and Josh Homme needs me to do it."The Skinny In late November 2012 Oliveri contributed vocals on the track "If I Had a Tail" for the fifth QotSA album known as ...Like Clockwork. Upon hearing fellow former Queens member Dave Grohl would make a return to drums on the album, Oliveri inquired to Josh Homme if he could play bass: "I actually put in a request with Josh. I heard Dave was playing on the record, and I was like, 'Dude! I wanna play bass on it!' I'd be a fool not to ask. If Dave Grohl was playing drums, then I want in. He's an amazing drummer. I never had a better time in my life than when Dave was in the band."Ultimate Guitar Homme instead opted for current bassist Michael Shuman. In April 2014 Moistboyz opened for Queens of the Stone Age at a concert at the Keller Auditorium in Portland, Oregon. Oliveri then joined Queens of the Stone Age on stage for the first time in over a decade to sing "You Think I Ain't Worth a Dollar, But I Feel Like a Millionaire." Oliveri would make another guest appearance with Queens on 31 October 2014 at The Forum in Inglewood, California. Along with opening for Queens under Nick Oliveri's Uncontrollable, Oliveri would sing five songs of the six song encore.Setlist.fm Solo Career (2003 - Present) In between many of his musical projects Oliveri would record a host of acoustic songs and begin playing solo sets under his own namesake. In 2004 Oliveri would release his debut solo album Demolition Day, featuring originals and covers, along with a couple Mondo Generator songs re-recorded in an acoustic style. Oliveri's earliest known solo shows in an acoustic style were in 2004, touring Europe that April with Brant Bjork and a solo acoustic tour that November with Mark Lanegan.Last.fm Oliveri's solo performances would attain an identity of it's own, ranging from originals to songs from past bands to punk rock covers, often billed as Nick Oliveri's Death Acoustic. In between several projects and following a solo tour of Europe in 2006, Oliveri would record a solo acoustic album reflecting this theme. Working with recurring Australian label Impedance Records, Death Acoustic would be released on 6 October 2009, with Oliveri touring Australia, New Zealand, Europe and the United States in support of the album. In 2012, Oliveri would work with No Balls Records for a series of split releases (Mondo Generator / The Chuck Norris Experiment, Nick Oliveri vs. The Chuck Norris Experiment and Hewhocannotbenamed vs. Nick Oliveri) as Death Acoustic would begin touring Europe again in 2013. Nearly every year since 2013 Oliveri has toured with his Death Acoustic moniker be it Europe, Australia or The United States. In 2014 Oliveri would sign with Schnitzel Records for a new solo project known as Nick Oliveri's Uncontrollable. Following a single in Human Cannonball Explodes released on 2 June 2014, Leave Me Alone would be released on 27 October 2014. This album would feature collaborations with Blag Dahlia (Dwarves), Mike Pygmie, Bruno Fevery, Phil Campbell (Motorhead) and Dean Ween (Ween, Moistboyz, The Dean Ween Group) among others. Oliveri would sing and perform all of the instruments on each track, with the guest usually contributing lead guitars. A live lineup would comprise of Oliveri, Mike Pygmie (You Know Who) and drummer Jeff Bowman (Mighty Jack, Unsound). Stephen Haas from the Moistboyz also played guitar for a brief time. Uncontrollable played several shows in the desert, Los Angeles and Bay areas, most notably opening for Queens Of The Stone Age at the LA Forum on Halloween night. That night also featured a reunion of Nick Oliveri with Queens, when Nick joined them on stage to sing five Oliveri-era QOTSA songs for the encore. By the next year the lineup of Bowman, Pygmie and Oliveri would morph into Mondo Generator. In 2016 Nick Oliveri and Mondo Generator would begin a working relationship with Heavy Psych Sounds. His first work with the label would be a best-of compilation with Mondo Generator, released on 2LP and CD on 25 October 2016. On 29 November 2016, Oliveri would announce a series of releases with Heavy Psych Sounds entitled N.O. Hits At All. These series of mini-albums would comprise of rare and previously unreleased recordings that Oliveri either guested on or comprised over a 25-year span, with the first volume N.O. Hits At All Vol. 1 released on 27 January 2017.Blabbermouth Two more volumes would see release in 2017: N.O. Hits At All Vol. 2 on 7 July 2017 and N.O. Hits At All Vol. 3 on 20 October 2017.The Rock Pit In 2018 two more volumes in this series would see release, the first being N.O. Hits At All Vol. 4 on 23 February 2018.Decibel Magazine The fifth and latest volume to date, N.O. Hits At All Vol. 5, would be released on 12 October 2018.Riff Relevant Oliveri would remain heavily active touring solo. In 2019 he would tour Europe under Death Acoustic and Mondo Generator and later tour Australia with Svetlanas. Notably, Oliveri is set to perform a special Kyuss tribute set known as Kyuss Dies! with members of Dead Letter Circus, The Butterfly Effect, The Black Armada and The Royal Artillery. This one-time performance will happen at Dead of Winter fest in Brisbane, Australia.Facebook On 11 October 2019 it would be announced that, along with a new Mondo Generator album and a previously unreleased Mondo Generator album recorded in 2010, that a new EP entitled N.O. Hits At all Vol. 666 would be released in 2020.The Obelisk Other Bands and Guest Contributions Upon joining Queens of the Stone Age, Oliveri would also contribute to one of Josh Homme's side projects in The Desert Sessions. He would contribute to two tracks among the ten volumes: "Jr. High Love" on Volume 4: Hard Walls and Little Trips and "I'm Dead" on Volume 5: Poetry for the Masses (SeaShedShitheadByTheSheSore). Oliveri, along with Homme and Mark Lanegan, would join Kyuss producer Chris Goss as a guest contributor to Masters of Reality for the 2001 studio album Deep in The Hole. Notably this lineup of the band would tour Europe in the fall of 2001, even appearing in one of the early editions of Roadburn Festival as a headliner. This lineup would appear on a live album released in 2003 entitled Flak n' Flight. Throughout the 2000s, Oliveri would appear as a guest or contributor for the likes of Mark Lanegan's Band (2003's Here Comes That Weird Chill and 2004's Bubblegum), Eagles of Death Metal (2004's Peace, Love, Death Metal along with being a live contributor), Melissa Auf Der Maur (2004's Auf Der Maur) and Winnebago Deal among others. On 7 August 2008, Nick Oliveri appeared on stage with Turbonegro to sing "Back to Dungaree High" and "Nervous Breakdown," the first of which a song that Queens of the Stone Age covered on the Alpha Motherfuckers Turbonegro tribute album, and the latter being a Black Flag cover. The band's performance at the Øyafestivalen was a 10th Anniversary celebration of their critically hailed album, Apocalypse Dudes. Oliveri also contributed to the 2005 Turbonegro album known as Party Animals. In June 2010, former Kyuss members Oliveri and Bjork joined Garcia onstage to perform "Green Machine" and "Gardenia" during a headlining appearance by "Garcia Plays Kyuss" at Hellfest in Clisson, France and also appeared onstage with Garcia in other concerts on the tour.Roadrunner Records via Wayback Machine In November 2010, Oliveri joined Kyuss Lives! with fellow ex band members Garcia and Bjork. The band initially toured Europe, Australian and New Zealand markets in early 2011, and later toured North America.Roadrunner via Wayback Machine A new studio album was also being planned following the tour.Metal Underground However on 12 July 2011, Oliveri was arrested for suspicion of felony domestic violence after a standoff with police SWAT team. He allowed his girlfriend to exit the house two hours into the standoff and two hours before the SWAT team made entry into the home and arrested Oliveri. Drugs and a loaded rifle were found in the home. Due to Oliveri's ongoing legal problems resulting from this incident, he was unable to leave the US and Scott Reeder filled in for him on several international dates. After touring domestically in the US with Kyuss Lives! during 2011, Oliveri decided to leave the band, initially citing to concentrate on Mondo Generator.Antiquiet In March 2012, it was revealed that Josh Homme, after persuading bassist Scott Reeder to support him, had filed a federal lawsuit against John Garcia and Brant Bjork alleging "trademark infringement and consumer fraud" over the use of the Kyuss name despite the fact Brant Bjork had originally created the name. Nick Oliveri left Kyuss later that month after it was revealed that Garcia and Bjork had tried to take control of the Kyuss trademark. Oliveri chose to stay neutral and ultimately take no side in the lawsuit due to his own conflicts at the time. In December 2012, he announced his return to Kyuss Lives!, now known as Vista Chino. Though Oliveri would contribute to the renamed band's only album Peace, he would not tour or work further with the members of the group. Mike Dean (Corrosion of Conformity) would take over on bass duties for the remainder of that band's existence while Oliveri would be christened as an "honorary member". Vista Chino would break up in 2014. In 2013 Oliveri would join Moistboyz (A rock group featuring Dean Ween and Guy Heller) for the band's fifth album Moistboyz V. The band would briefly tour in 2013 and tour with the Meat Puppets the next year, one of the dates opening for Queens of The Stone Age (Notably leading Oliveri to perform alongside his old band as a guest).Last.fm In 2013, Oliveri would join legendary Santa Cruz hardcore band BL'AST! who had reunited following a series of reissues from Southern Lord Records. Oliveri's first appearance with the band would be on a split 7" with Eyehategod, contributing bass and vocals on "Cut Your Teeth". BL'AST! would initially tour the West Coast and Europe in 2014 before joining on an extensive tour with Lord Dying, Brant Bjork and Corrosion of Conformity.Last.fm In 2015 Oliveri would join Svetlanas, a Russian punk rock band as a touring musician for their European tour with Dwarves and later their appearance on the Vans Warped Tour.Last.fm Oliveri would appear on both sides of a split 7" as Svetlanas and Dwarves released a split together on Altercation records the next year. On 13 October 2017 Svetlanas would release a studio album known as This Is Moscow Not LA, featuring Oliveri on bass. Nick Oliveri's Death Acoustic would tour with Svetlanas in 2018 for the Spring amid a host of Summer Festivals and Oliveri remains active with the band touring through Europe in the Spring of 2019. In 2016 Oliveri, along with Joey Castillo, would join the NYC-based groove/metalcore outfit Bloodclot!, which featured core members John Joseph (Cro-Mags) and Todd Youth (Agnostic Front, Murphy's Law, Son of Sam, Danzig, Samhain). This newly formed quartet would embrace a mix of crossover, crust and d-beat as one notable appearance of this new lineup would be at The Power of The Riff. This lineup would record the band's second album and release Up In Arms on 14 July 2017. Bloodclot! would tour in support of the album that summer alongside hardcore legend Negative Approach. On 27 October 2018 Todd Youth would pass away at the age of 47.Decibel Magazine Currently the status of Bloodclot! is unknown and likely no longer active. In 2019 it would be announced that Oliveri would join a new project known as Big Scenic Nowhere as a contributor. This project is led by Gary Arce (Yawning Man) and Bob Balch (Fu Manchu). The band currently has an EP and a studio album both set for release in the Summer and Fall of 2019, respectively. List of Known Tours (Mondo Generator) *'2002 Shows' (2002) *'2003 North American Tour (November/December)' (With Brant Bjork) (2003) *'2003 European Tour (December)' (With Brant Bjork) (2003) *'Spring 2004 European Tour' (With Brant Bjork) (2004) *'Summer 2004 European Tour' (2004) *'Spring 2005 European Tour' (2005) *'Fall 2005 European Tour' (With Motorhead) (2005) *'Dead Planet European Tour' (2006)Last.fm *'June 2007 European Tour' (2007) *'OzzFest 2007' (Select Dates) (2007) *'2007 North American Tour' (With Turbonegro) (2007)Last.fm *'2008 Australian Tour' (2008)Last.fm *'2010 Australia/New Zealand Tour' (2010) *'2010 European Tour' (2010) *'2010 North American Tour' (With One-Eyed Doll, Tweak Bird) (2010)Last.fm *'2012 North American Tour' (With Clutch, Saviours, Wino) (2012) *'2013 North American Tour' (With Saviours, Wino) (2013) *'2013 South American Tour' (2013) *'2013 European Tour' (2013)Last.fm *'2015 North American Tour' (With Peter Pan Speedrock) (2015)The Obelisk *'2015 European Tour' (2015)Salad Days Magazine *'2016 Scandanavian Tour' (2016)Mondo Generator Twitter *'The Revolt Against Tired Noises North American Tour' (With Yawning Man) (2019) *'2019 European Tour' (2019) *'2019 North American Tour' (With Church of Misery, Toke) (2019) *'2019 Brazil Tour' (2019) *'2020 North American Mini-Tour' (With The Obsessed) (2020)Facebook *'2020 European Tour' (2020) List of Known Tours (Oliveri Solo) *'Bros Pizza Tour' (With Brant Bjork on select dates) (2004) *'2004 European Tour' (With Brant Bjork) (2004) *'Demolition Day European Tour' (With Mark Lanegan) (2004)Last.fm *'2006 European Tour' (2006) *'2009 Australia/New Zealand Tour' (2009) *'2009 European Tour' (2009)Last.fm *'2010 North American Tour' (2010)Last.fm *'August 2013 European Tour' (2013)Last.fm *'2014 European Tour' (2014)Last.fm *'2015 European Tour' (2015)Last.fm *'2017 European Tours' (2017)Last.fm *'Spring 2018 European Tour' (With Dwarves, Svetlanas) (2018) *'Death Acoustic Summer Tour' (2018)Bloodclot Facebook *'Fall 2018 European Tour' (With Dwarves) (2018)Last.fm *'2019 European Tour' (2019) *'2019 Australian Tour' (With Svetlanas) (2019)Nick Oliveri Instagram Personal Life Bands *'Katzenjammer' - Guitars, Vocals (1987 – 1988) *'Kyuss' - Bass, Backing Vocals (1988 – 1992) *'Dwarves' - Bass, Vocals (1993 - Present) *'Mondo Generator' - Bass, Guitar, Lead Vocals (1997 - Present) *'Queens of the Stone Age' - Bass, Vocals (1998 - 2004) *'The Desert Sessions' - Bass, Vocals (1997 - 1998) *'Nick Oliveri / Nick Oliveri's Uncontrollable / Death Acoustic' - Guitar, Vocals (2003 - Present) *'Vista Chino' (Also Kyuss Lives!) - Bass (2010 - 2013) *'Moistboyz' - Bass (2014 - 2016) *'Bl'ast!' - Bass, Backing Vocals (2014 - Present) *'Svetlanas' - Bass (2015 - Present) *'Bloodclot' - Bass (2016 - 2018) *'Big Scenic Nowhere' - Bass (2019 - Present) Discography With Kyuss * Wretch (1991, Dali) * Blues for the Red Sun (1992, Dali) With Blag Dahlia/Dwarves (Selected Discography) * Let's Take A Ride (Blag Dahlia) (1994, Sympathy For The Record Industry) * The Dwarves Are Young and Good Looking (1997, Epitaph) * Come Clean (2000, Epitaph) * How To Win Friends And Influence People (2001, Reptilian) * The Dwarves Must Die (2004, Sympathy For The Record Industry) * Are Born Again (2011, MVD Audio) * Invented Rock and Roll (2014, Greedy / Burger Records) * Take Back The Night (2018, Greedy / Burger Records) With Mondo Generator (Selected Discography) For a detailed discography, see the page on Mondo Generator * Cocaine Rodeo (2000, Southern Lord Records) * A Drug Problem That Never Existed (2003, Ipecac) * Dead Planet: SonicSlowMotionTrails (2006, Mother Tongue) * Hell Comes To Your Heart (2012, Mondo Media) * Fuck It (2020, Heavy Psych Sounds) * Shooters Bible (2020, Heavy Psych Sounds) With Queens of The Stone Age (Selected Discography) For a detailed discography, see the page on Queens of the Stone Age * Rated R (2000, Interscope) * Songs For The Deaf (2002, Interscope) * Stone Age Complication (2004, Interscope) Solo Releases * Demolition Day (Studio Album) (2004, Tornado Records) * Death Acoustic (Studio Album) (2009, Impendance) * Nick Oliveri vs. The Chuck Norris Experiment (Split with The Chuck Norris Experiment) (2012, No Balls) * Hewhocannotbenamed vs. Nick Oliveri ‎(Split with hewhocannotbenamed) (2013, No Balls) * Human Cannonball Explodes (As Nick Oliveri's Uncontrollable) (7" Single) (2014, Schnitzel) * Leave Me Alone (As Nick Oliveri's Uncontrollable) (Studio Album) (2014, Schnitzel) * N.O. Hits At All Vol. 1 (Compilation Album) (2017, Heavy Psych Sounds) * N.O. Hits At All Vol. 2 (Compilation Album) (2017, Heavy Psych Sounds) * N.O. Hits At All Vol. 3 (Compilation Album) (2017, Heavy Psych Sounds) * N.O. Hits At All Vol. 4 (Compilation Album) (2018, Heavy Psych Sounds) * N.O. Hits At All Vol. 5 (Compilation Album) (2018, Heavy Psych Sounds) * N.O. Hits At All Vol. 666 (Compilation Album) (2020, Heavy Psych Sounds) Other/Guest Appearances * River City Rapists ‎– Feelin' Groovy (1999, Man's Ruin Records) * Masters Of Reality ‎– Deep In The Hole (2001, Brownhouse) * Masters of Reality - Flak 'N' Flight (2002, Brownhouse) * Marco Beltrami and Joshua Homme - The Dangerous Lives Of Altar Boys (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) (Performer on five tracks) (2002, Milan) * Mark Lanegan Band ‎– Here Comes That Weird Chill (Methamphetamine Blues, Extras & Oddities) (Performer on five tracks) (2003, Beggar's Banquet) * Mark Lanegan Band ‎– Bubblegum (Performer on two tracks) (2004, Beggar's Banquet) * Eagles Of Death Metal ‎– Peace Love Death Metal (Bass on two tracks) (2004, AntAcid Music) * Melissa Auf der Maur ‎– Auf der Maur (Bass on "Skin Reciever") (2004, Capitol) * Turbonegro ‎– Party Animals (Vocals on "Final Warning") (2005, Burning Heart) * Hewhocannotbenamed - Sunday School Massacre (2010, No Balls Records) * The Knives - Empty Sky (Bass on three tracks) (2011, Self-Released) * JJ & The Real Jerks ‎– High Anxiety Society (Bass on "Short Term Memory Lane") (2011, Kung Pao Chicken Pickin' Records ) * Vista Chino - Peace (Vista Chino) (Bass on seven tracks) (2013, Napalm Records) * You Know Who ‎– You Know Who (Guest Vocals on two tracks) (2015, Self Destructo) * BL'AST! & Eyehategod - Split 7" (Bass & Vocals on "Cut Your Teeth") (2016, Rise) * Svetlanas - This Is Moscow Not LA (2017, Rad Girlfriend) * Bloodclot - Up In Arms (2017, Metal Blade) * Brant Bjork - Mankind Woman (Backing Vocals on "Choclatize") (2018, Heavy Psych Sounds) * Big Scenic Nowhere - Dying on The Mountain (2019, Blues Funeral Recordings) * Big Scenic Nowhere - Vision Beyond Horizon (2020, Heavy Psych Sounds) External Links Official Links *Nick Oliveri Instagram *Nick Oliveri Twitter *Nick Oliveri Facebook *Nick Oliveri MySpace References Category:Artist Category:Nick Oliveri Category:Rock and Roll Category:Punk Rock Category:Desert Rock Category:Stoner Metal Category:Hardcore Punk Category:Kyuss Category:Queens of the Stone Age Category:Dwarves Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:USA Category:Garage Rock Category:Garage Punk Category:Vista Chino Category:Mondo Generator Category:Moistboyz Category:Crust Punk